By your side
by XWhiteChanX
Summary: She stood by his side all along, yet never had the courage to tell him how she feels, not even in the last moments of her life. Fortuneshipping; gameverse; character death.


By your side

Dawn, she always stood by Lucas's side, she always tried her best to help him, people often praised her for her courage, but she knew deep inside that she wasn't brave, she never was, so why do people keep saying she is? She always loved Lucas, yet never had the courage to tell him, pathetic, that's what she always thought about herself, a pathetic, useless girl.

Lucas, he was the brave one, he was never afraid to speak out his thoughts, and that's how Dawn knew he didn't like her, beside the fact she knew he only saw her as a best friend, if Lucas did like her, then he would have said so, but he doesn't, and she knew it.

Dawn travelled with Lucas from the very beginning until he became the Sinnoh champion, girls would occasionally flirt with Lucas, it drove Dawn insane, but she couldn't say anything, what right did she have to tell them to leave him? If he wanted them to leave him, he would have said so, not her.

After Lucas became the champion, he didn't have much time to spend with Dawn, he tried his best, but that wasn't a lot, Dawn didn't mind though, she knew he was busy, and was glad that he would make time for her, but she would get sad every time he says, "Dawn, I always have time for you, you're my best friend," best friend, she didn't want that she wanted more.

Professor Rowan asked Dawn if she can go to Snowpoint city to help him research some Pokemon there, Dawn of course agreed, Lucas wanted to come with her, but unfortunately there were a few trainers that he had to fight, he looked very sad to not be able to accompany Dawn, but she assured him saying, "Don't worry, I can take care of myself!" oh how wrong she was.

Dawn went to Snowpoint city and researched Pokemon like she was told, but she stayed outside to research too late, and had no idea there will be a huge storm, after the storm, Dawn was nowhere to be found, everyone kept searching and searching with no avail, Lucas hated himself for it, if he was there he could've helped her, but no he was busy with his duties as a champion.

After a week from the storm, they found Dawn's unconscious body, apparently the Pokemon she befriended there helped her, but none of them could get her to wake up, and every time they tried to call someone they failed, since people would always assume the Pokemon only want to play.

The doctors checked Dawn, and said that she was alive, but she may not live for much longer, saying that her being in a cold place for too long made her cold, too cold, Lucas was happy that she was alive, but at the same time sad that she won't be able to spend much time with him.

Dawn woke up after two days from her being found, she was sitting on her bed in the hospital, her eyes showed no emotion, her skin was as cold as snow, people tried to talk to her, but she won't say anything to them, but that didn't mean she wasn't listening to what they were saying, she knew that she was gonna die soon.

Lucas was very happy and glad to hear that Dawn finally woke up, he left all of his work and went to her, he knew him work was important, but she was more important, when he entered the room she was staying at, she immediately noticed him, she smiled.

Lucas sat on a chair next to Dawn, "So, Dawn how are you? I was happy to hear that you woke up, I left everything and came here," Lucas told her.

Dawn nodded, but she wasn't looking at Lucas, she was looking at her drink, "Dawn, do you think we can hang out tomorrow? We haven't spent time together for weeks!" he exclaimed.

Dawn shook her head, "No," she whispered almost immediately, she felt like crying, but she couldn't cry, not in front of him.

Lucas titled his head in confusion, "Why not? You never say no when I ask you to hang out, so why now?" he asked.

Dawn smiled, a sad smile, "I want to, but I can't, I heard the doctors, they said today is my last day, I can't live for much longer," Dawn whispered.

Lucas looked very sad, he then looked at the ground, "So, this is the last time I'll ever see you?" he questions.

Dawn nods slowly, like she wishes she doesn't have to nod, "Yes, this is the last time we will see each other, and now since this is the last time we will see each other, we have to tell each other everything," Dawn said.

Lucas looks confused, "Why do we have to do that Dawn? I mean, I don't mind, but why?" he asked.

Dawn laughs a little bit, "Mom told me that when you tell people you're really close to everything before they… leave, then that will make you closer than ever," Dawn explained.

Lucas nodded, "Alright, I stole your favorite poke doll when you refused to hang out with me and Barry, but I returned it when you said you'll hang out with us," Lucas admitted, he then continues saying all the things he have kept from Dawn.

Dawn nodded, "I guess it's my turn, I want to tell you that I'm glad I have met you, meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me, I'm glad that I was always by your side, that's all I ever wanted, to always be by your side, and I was, I'm grateful I have met you, you'll always be my best friend and…" Dawn trailed off.

Lucas looked confused, "And what?" he asked.

Dawn shook her head, "Nothing, nothing at all, that's all I wanted to tell you," Dawn said.

After Dawn said that, she stopped moving and fell, Lucas wanted to tell himself she fell asleep, but he knew it, she was dead, as much as he hated to admit it, she was, but what Lucas didn't know is that she was more sad than he was, she was too scared to tell him how she felt, she had a chance, her last chance, yet she didn't take it.

Dawn has always loved Lucas, yet she never had the courage to tell him, not even in the last moments of her life.

* * *

**Even if I didn't get to tell you how I feel, being by your side was good enough for me.**

**Well that wasn't a very happy ending, but who cares? I wanted to write something sad, so here it is.**

**Please review.**


End file.
